Roger Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Wendy Darling - Izzy (Total Drama) *Tinker Bell - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *John Darling - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Michael Darling - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Captain Hook - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Mr. Smee - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Lost Boys played by: **Nibs - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) **Twins - Loud Kiddington and Froggo (Histeria!) **Cubby - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) **Slightly - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) **Tootles - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Bridget (Vampirina) **Black Haired Mermaid - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *Tiger Lily - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Indian Chief - Forrest Gump *Nana - Freddi Fish (Humongous Entertainment) *George Darling - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Mary Darling - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Pirate with Accordion - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) Scenes *Roger Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Roger Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Roger Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Roger Pan part 4 - Roger Chases His Shadow/Izzy and Roger Meet *Roger Pan part 5 - Jimmy and Timmy Meet Roger/Vanessa in a Sulky Mood *Roger Pan part 6 - Roger Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Roger Pan part 7 - Meet Gaston and the Buddies/LeFou vs. Shere Khan *Roger Pan part 8 - Gaston Attacks Roger and the Darling Children *Roger Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Vanessa Tries to Kill Izzy *Roger Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Roger Pan part 11 - Roger and Izzy Meet the Mermaids/Gaston Kidnaps Anita *Roger Pan part 12 - Roger Tricks Gaston/Saving Anita *Roger Pan part 13 - Gaston's Next Plan *Roger Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Roger Pan part 15 - Vanessa Helps Gaston *Roger Pan part 16 - Big Chief Roger/I Had a Mother Once *Roger Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Gaston *Roger Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Gaston"/A Bomb! *Roger Pan part 19 - Roger Cares About Vanessa *Roger Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Roger Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Gaston is a Codfish *Roger Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Roger Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Movie Used * Clips from Movies/TV Show Used * Gallery 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Peter Pan Izzy Total Drama.jpg|Izzy as Wendy Darling Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Tinker Bell Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as John Darling Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Michael Darling Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Captain Hook LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Mr. Smee Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Tick-Tock Crocodile Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Nibs LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington and FroggoOnTitanic.jpg|Froggo as the Twins Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Cubby Chuckie Finster.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Slightly Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Tootles Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Red Haired Mermaid Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Other Red Haired Mermaid Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Yellow Haired Mermaid Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Other Yellow Haired Mermaid Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Black Haired Mermaid Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson as Other Black Haired Mermaid 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Tiger Lily Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as the Indian Chief Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish as Nana Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as George Darling MOM on the Phone.png|Lindy Flynn as Mary Darling SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs